Mutisme
by Luna L. L
Summary: Hermione et Ron, tout le monde s'y attendait, c'était dans l'ordre des choses.. Mais de tels changements, qui voudraient y croire?


**Coucou :)**

**Alors voilà, c'est la deuxième fiction que je vous publie.. Je n'en suis que plus fière :)**

**Je ne vous demande pas d'aller lire l'autre, qui est d'un tout autre genre..**

**Mais voilà, le coeur y est !**

**J'ai des chapitres d'avances cette fois, et je compte bien en profiter !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

**Par Hermione**

_Ron et moi, tout le monde, y compris moi, s'y attendaient. Toujours à suivre Harry, toujours ensemble, malgré nos disputes historiques… Tout est prévisible, c'est le destin. –Rire-_

_ Hey Hermignone, attend moi!

_ Oui, Ron, mais je te rappelle que on doit aller en cours de métamorphose.

_ Ohé vous deux! Ça vous dirai pas de m'attendre des fois au lieu de vous chamailler?!

_J'ai moi-même du mal a croire que c'est arrivé, non pas que je n'aime pas Ron mais, il est trop ... trop parfait, pas en cours nan, mais il est attentionné, a l'écoute, présent. Enfin ça encore, c'était au début. Mais tout change, tout a changé. Fichu destin._

Une fois dans la salle de métamorphose, un silence quasi religieux prit place et le cour put commencer

Durant tout le cour, Hermione senti le regard de Ron sur elle.

Le rouquin l'aimait passionnément, mais elle, ne l'aimait pas autant et en était consciente, lui pas.

Une fois le cour finit, elle fuit, et finit par passer le reste de la journée cloitrée dans la bibliothèque a travailler le devoir d'Histoire de la magie que Flitwick leur avait donné plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Une fois a l'heure du diner elle descendit dans la grande salle un peu déprimer de ne pas avoir fais 12 rouleaux contrairement a ces espérances, et elle s'assit dépitée, entre Harry et Ron.

C'est ce moment là que Ron choisit pour lui dire:

_Euh... Hermione...ça te dirait de... venir passer les vacances avec moi et Harry? On va ... chez les moldus... Oualdisnai ... Je crois ?

_Waltdisney ! Le corrigea Harry en retenant tant bien que mal un fou rire.

_Ouais, ouais, c'est ce que j'ai dis...

_Je serai ravie de vous accompagner, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller étant petite ! S'extasia Hermione, oubliant que son enthousiasme pouvait prêter a confusion, et sans voir que Ron se persuader que c'était pour lui qu'elle venait.

C'est super! Balbutia d'ailleurs le rouquin avant d'entamer sa cote de porcs.

_Aussi loin que je m'en rappelle d'ailleurs, notre rupture était aussi prévisible… A mes yeux en tout cas… Car Ron était loin d'être aussi parfait en prétendant qu'en petit ami. D'une jalousie sans limite, avec un caractère exécrable… Nos disputes de couple ont toujours eut des proportions monstrueuses. Et allez savoir pourquoi j'étais toujours coupable…_

_Si, si. Le regard des hommes sur moi était de ma faute._

_Ces fameuses vacances ont été la goutte d'eau de notre lamentable histoire. Et le début de ma prise de conscience…_

**_-Un peu plus tard, chez Hermione-_**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, Ron avait un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa petite amie, et Hermione jetait de temps a autre des regards désolés a Harry qu'elle savait gêné par le comportement un peu trop possessif de son petit ami.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la chambre d'Hermione, le père de cette dernière devait les déposer au fameux parc ''enchanté''. Mais le temps commençait à devenir long, et le silence lourd. Même si Ron, et ce fut bien le seul, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, trop occupé à caresser une Hermione gênée un peu trop bas dans le dos, sous les yeux d'un Harry las.

Heureusement, deux heures plus tard, les trois jeunes sorciers se trouvaient à l'entrée d'un des plus célèbres parc au monde. A l'avant d'une queue qui n'en finissait pas...

_J'y ai longtemps repensé, ça n'aurai pas marché, jamais. Mais cette rupture a été une erreur. En fait, la relation complète a été une erreur... Sans cette fichue relation, Ron n'aurait jamais été comme ça. Il aurait été quelqu'un de bien, un tantinet maladroit, sans doute romantique et rustre à la fois...__Le Ron d'autrefois aurait gardé sa place... Mais le destin s'est acharné, j'ai été stupide, le mal est fait._

Une demi-journée, et les trois amis avaient déjà fait la plupart des grandes attractions. Bien qu'agacés par la foule de moldu, et de temps en temps ballotté comme des tonneaux dans la cale d'un galion espagnol, le trio de sorcier ne s'était rarement autant amusé.

Harry, relativement fatigué, avait pris l'initiative de prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, mais Ron, dans une poussée d'autorité, avait décidé de seulement prendre deux chambres pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son Hermione, qui elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Pendant qu'Harry et Ron étaient dans leurs chambres, pour se doucher, la gryffondor était descendue au bar, et elle discutait avec un jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé sans le voir.

-Ah oui ? Une si charmante demoiselle dans un parc aussi enfantin?

Elle rit doucement et sourit.

-Je rêve de venir ici depuis que je suis gosse. Mais mes parents travaillent tout le temps... Alors je suis venue avec des amis, et je dois dire que je suis loin d'être déçue de ce voyage dans ce parc enfantin, et féerique... Et vous? Un si charmant jeune homme, que diable vous amène ici?

Alors que le garçon, tout sourire, s'apprêtait à répondre, un certain rouquin tira le bras d'Hermione violemment et se mit entre la Brunette et son interlocuteur.

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle! Elle est à moi! Dégage!

Ron était venimeux, et furieux, alors le garçon recula d'un pas, et Ron se tourna vers sa petite amie terrifiée et outrée.

-Toi! Sale catin! Tu oses me tromper!

Hermione vit rouge et prit on air le plus réprobateur.

-Ronald Weasley, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter! Je ne suis a personne et encore moins à toi! Maintenant lâche moi, tu me fais mal!

Une gifle parti, et Hermione laissa échapper un couinement de douleur. Ron serrait son poignet toujours aussi fort, et venait la gifler.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale pute Hermione, une fichue traînée! Tu vas payer!

Ron l'entraîna dans leur chambre, l'air hors de lui. Une fois la porte fermée, il savait que rien ne l'arrêterai...


End file.
